


They Never Know (The Reason We Became This Close)

by baeconandeggs, Kashy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: It was an Irony indeed.





	They Never Know (The Reason We Became This Close)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I really hope I did this prompt justice, and that it’s at least a bit like you imagined, dear prompter, and that everyone who reads this will enjoy this piece – especially the prompter.

It was an Irony, really. 

Looking at the man lying on the operating table, seeming so weak, frail almost, with the oxygen mask on, not quite lifeless yet despite the paleness of his skin. 

An Irony indeed that it was him now who had the power over this man’s life, instead of the other way around.

The operating room was bustling, assistants hurrying around, trying to get the right medical tools ready, the heart monitor beeping, and yet Chanyeol had never felt so calm – especially not during an operation.

He waited for the short trembling of his hands that always set in before he managed to get calm, waited for the loud stuttering of his heartbeat to drown out the loud noises of everything else like always – but it didn’t happen. 

And yet, Park Chanyeol was sure that this was the calmest he had ever been during one of his operations. 

He was basically working on autopilot, acutely aware that he was telling the assistants and nurses involved in this operation what they had to do, and which tool they needed to give him, but not hearing what he was saying.

_ Traumatic Pneumothorax,  _ he thought fleetingly as one of the assistants gave him the scalpel,  _ caused by a broken rib, apparently. _

It was only when he began making the first cut that the absurdity of the situation really set in.

There on the table, being cut open as he was in need of an operation after a car accident which left him with a broken rib and punctured lung, was none other than Byun Jungwoo, CEO of Byun Enterprises. 

Father of Byun Baekhyun.

**~**

They had met in College, when Chanyeol was 20 years old and in his second year of College, busy trying to survive with his chosen major and job which was just enough to cover the bills.

It was a coincidence that he had gotten to meet Byun Baekhyun, as they neither had the same classes nor interacted in the same social circles. 

(Chanyeol preferred the word “fate” over coincidence. Byun Baekhyun was more than a mere coincidence.)

He had been sitting in a little Café not far off from his college, working on his chemistry homework (read as: getting frustrated over it and questioning his choice of major once again, because really? Chemistry? There were other majors he could have chosen to get into medical school, but no, it had to be chemistry.) and forgetting to sip on his, by now surely cold, coffee, when he’d suddenly seen a hand in his peripheral vision – gasping when a second later his shirt was suddenly soaked with his(definitely cold, for how long had he forgotten the drink?) coffee.

He’d panicked at first, barely paying attention to the almost frantic spilling of apologies, looking at his homework to see if any of his work so far had been washed away by the coffee, and only when he saw that it wasn’t the case did he look up –

Right into the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. 

Mouth suddenly dry, he stared at the pretty, brown eyes, cute button nose which led to gently curved lips, as well as an adorable mole.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to! Are you okay? The coffee must’ve been scalding oh god-“

“Hey, hey, I’m okay, don’t worry!” he interrupted the stream of words, one hand coming up to gently rest on the boys’ forearm.

The boy went slightly red and, oh god, was this love? (it wasn’t, of course. At least not at that moment yet)

The boy, now calmer, smiled slightly (Chanyeol was dead, definitely – but because of a better reason than chemistry at the least) and said “Okay, sorry again.” And Chanyeol took the split second of silence before he turned away to ask “Don’t you want to sit down with me? Compensation for the spilled coffee?” giving a teasing, yet hopeful smile.

He could see the boy hesitating, and biting his lip, eyes flickering between Chanyeol and the door, and the tall chemistry major was about to tell him that he was just teasing, when the other male (the other  _ pretty  _ male, his subconsciousness kept reminding) suddenly sat down, giving Chanyeol a smile (his eyes turned to  _ crescents _ , for gods sake) and reached out his hand – how had Chanyeol not noticed how pretty his fingers were, slender and long – voice soft as he told his name “Byun Baekhyun” 

Chanyeol wondered for all of a split second why the name sounded familiar, and then decided he didn’t care, shaking the smallers hand and introducing himself as well. “Park Chanyeol”

And thus, they spent hours talking and talking and talking, until Chanyeol could safely say that the sound of the smallers giggles, mostly muffled by his own hand whenever he laughed, was the most precious sound he had ever heard.

While the smaller seemed to prevent disclosing too much information about his private life, Chanyeol did learn that he was majoring in fine arts – Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that the major was fitting, as Baekhyun was a piece of fine art himself; although it did not escape his notice that the smallers smile dimmed as soon as he said such (hey, who wouldn’t flirt with someone as adorable as Baekhyun?), not leaving the taller a second to question it as he instead asked him about his major.

Not wanting to pry, as he didn’t feel it was his place to do so yet, he indulged and told the other a bit about himself.

He told him about how he couldn’t cook to save his life and honestly shouldn’t be  _ allowed _ to (telling an anecdote where he had managed to set his friends’ kitchen on fire while making _ Spaghetti,  _ and although the story was rather embarrassing for him, he didn’t mind telling it, especially not if he was rewarded with Baekhyun’s soft smiles and shy laughs during it.)

It had already grown dark when they decided they needed to go home; Baekhyun having been the one to initiate the end of it as he’d looked out of the window, sighing at the dark state of the sky.

“I’m not supposed to be out this late, I need to go” he said, slight pout decorating his lips, as Chanyeol chuckled. “I get it. We can’t all be rich kids getting picked up by their chauffeurs, right?”

Not really noticing Baekhyun freeze at that, though he did hear it when the younger asked “What do you mean?”

And oh, Chanyeol had  _ a lot  _ to say about what he meant.

Chuckling again, though the sound was more spiteful than humorous, the tall male said “You know, those rich kids? the spoiled princesses and princes, who think they can do everything they want just cause their daddy got money? There’s a  _ bunch  _ of them here, and I bet my ass that at least half of them aren’t here because of their grades, but they still have the guts to look down on everybody who isn’t on the same financial level. Well,  _ sorry  _ that I wasn’t born with a golden diaper and Rolex on my arm, right?! They act all high and mighty, but none of them know what its like to really work, or to have to worry about things.”

Chanyeol could’ve probably gone on for hours with his tirade, after all he did have a deeply rooted dislike against rich, snobby people, having had enough encounters with such looking down on him, had it not been for Baekhyun uttering a small, (adorably) awkward cough, stopping the chemistry major in his flow of words.

Baekhyun’s gaze was meek, and Chanyeol had only a second to wonder why (while the smaller had been incredibly shy at the beginning, he had warmed up with time, so seeing the meekness again threw him a bit off) when Baekhyun had already begun talking.

“Ah, uhm, I’m sorry, but I have to go. M-my Chauffeur just pulled up”

Chanyeol blinked, before he snorted; it soon turning into a laugh, thinking the smaller must’ve been joking – only to realize that Baekhyun wasn’t laughing with him. 

It was only when Baekhyun squeaked out a “sorry” and scurried past him, slipping into a car which had pulled up, that Chanyeol realized he hadn’t been joking. 

And as he stood there, mouth slightly agape and looking like an idiot, watching Baekhyun’s  _ chauffeur  _ drive away, it suddenly clicked – Byun Baekhyun. 

Byun. Byun as in Byun Enterprises.

That’s why the name had been familiar.

**~**

So, Chanyeol had fucked up. 

There was no other way to describe it, because basically insulting the small fine arts major to his face – even if that hadn’t been his intention –  _ surely  _ hadn’t made the best first impression. 

In his defense, he hadn’t known that Baekhyun was just another rich kid (even if something in him didn’t like describing him as “just another rich kid” – he had only known Baekhyun for a few hours, but those were enough for him to start to genuinely  _ like  _ him), even if, looking back, it should’ve been obvious to him.

Not only the widely known family name, but also his clothes, hell, even the way he had moved – so elegantly that now when Chanyeol thought about it, the manners must’ve surely been drilled into him.

Chanyeol didn’t like rich kids. He really didn’t. 

But Baekhyun… Baekhyun was so  _ sweet _ , so  _ unlike  _ the typical arrogant royalties thinking themselves above everyone. 

Chanyeol didn’t like rich kids. never would. But maybe… maybe Byun Baekhyun could prove to be an exception.

**~**

Chanyeol was not a stalker.

He really wasn’t. 

And to his defense – he _ had  _ wanted to call him, or text him, but not only did he need his number for that, it also felt slightly… inadequate. 

And it wasn’t like he had been watching him or anything – he had other sources (which didn’t make him sound creepy, at all), through which he found out about Baekhyun’s schedule, which led him to where he was right now – awkwardly standing in front of the classroom, waiting for the class to end and Baekhyun to come out.

But Chanyeol was not a stalker. 

(At least he hoped it didn’t make him one).

So he waited, standing there and mainly looking at his phone, until the door (suddenly) opened (no, he did most certainly  _ not _ flinch); packing his phone away and nervously wringing with his hands, watching the mass of students leave – ignoring the few curious glances thrown his way – and looking for a familiar, pretty face.

It was when the majority of the students had already exited and Chanyeol had been ready to give up hope (Maybe it had been the wrong class, and Chanyeol wasn’t such a successful not-stalker? Maybe he wasn’t there? What if he had already gone past him?) that Baekhyun  _ finally  _ came into view, looking just as pretty as the last time Chanyeol had seen him, this time with adorable glasses decorating his face.

Not wasting any time, he called out for him – the smallers eyes widening as he realized his presence, hesitating for all of a second (which, honestly, Chanyeol couldn’t blame him) before stepping closer; gaze cautious yet curious. 

Silence.

Then, Chanyeol – collected as ever – managed to squeak out “Hi?”, Baekhyun’s lips seeming to twitch up into a shy smile as he nodded, returning the greeting; voice quiet and soft and oh yes, Chanyeol could definitely listen to the smaller talk forever.

Even more reason to apologize to him to make sure that was something that could happen. 

Gathering his courage, Chanyeol took a deep breath before continuing to talk, desperate to use this chance.

(He didn’t know why, but it felt as if he  _ had _ to use this chance, as if he _ couldn’t  _ let Baekhyun slip through his fingers.)

“listen, I – I wanted to apologize. What I said – I can’t say I didn’t mean it, but – it wasn’t about you. I mean, it was because apparently you  _ are  _ a rich kid, but I didn’t know, and wow okay I sound like  _ such  _ an ass, but – okay, wait.”

He took another breath, avoiding looking at Baekhyun (if he had he would’ve seen the hesitant but amused smile, the reluctant fondness) and continued “I’m not making this any better, but basically – basically I wanted to apologize. I’m sorry. A-and I wanted to ask if you would give me, um, another chance? To prove that I’m not always a jerk?”

Baekhyun worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and Chanyeol could see his eyes flickering from his face, to the ground, and back again, before he opened his mouth-

And wasn’t able to say anything, as Chanyeol interrupted him before he could even start.

“Just – let’s go drink a coffee now, if you’re free? I promise I won’t be a jerk. I just – I need to get to know you.”

Baekhyun met his gaze, bottom lip still held between his teeth.

Unknowingly, Chanyeol held his breath, watching with (scared) anticipation how the younger released his bottom lip, his tongue peeking out to fastly swipe over it in a nervous gesture.  

Chanyeol breathed out.

Baekhyun nodded.

**~**

They were sitting at a small table, across from each other; Baekhyun’s gaze fixed on the cup he was holding between his two (beautiful, might Chanyeol add) hands; slender fingers wrapped around it and absorbing the warmth coming from the liquid inside.

They were at another café than last time, a cozier one, smaller and still less stuffed, not near the campus at all.

Baekhyun’s driver had already waited outside, ready to pick the younger up like always, apparently, and merely risen an eyebrow in reaction to Chanyeol’s presence and Baekhyun’s request to instead of driving him home like usual bring them to a café slightly out of town. 

The ride had been uncomfortable, to say the least – him and Baekhyun having avoided looking, lest talking to each other, for one because although Baekhyun had agreed the atmosphere was still awkward for Chanyeol, and secondly because of the looming presence of the driver, who – although fully focused on the road like he should be – Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel like was listening in on them. 

And now here they were, Baekhyun’s gaze fixed on his cup full of Caramel Macchiato while Chanyeol tried to  _ discreetly  _ stare at him. 

Running a hand through his hair, Chanyeol decided he needed to gather his courage – if he really wanted to get to know Baekhyun, he needed to talk to him; he was sure that if they parted ways without having gone back to the relaxed atmosphere they’d been in last time (before Chanyeol had wrecked everything), they wouldn’t speak again.

And he didn’t want that.

He cleared his throat, trying not to fluster when that immediately brought Baekhyun’s attention upon him – but he wasn’t about to back out now. 

“I now I’ve already apologized, but I want you to know that I’m serious – I’m sorry. I definitely didn’t want to belittle you in any way or hurt you. A-and I_” he paused, a slightly red hue beginning to cover his cheeks as he looked at Baekhyun’s drink instead of his face “and I was also serious when I said I wanted to get to know you. You seem very… nice, and I’d hate it if I wasted my chance because of a dumb comment.”

When the following silence remained a second too long for comfort, Chanyeol finally looked up again – only for his breath to get stuck when he saw Baekhyun gazing at him softly, the smile pulling at his lips small but gentle and genuine; the youngers previously tensed shoulders having relaxed.

“I accept your apology” he said, cheeks pink as well, and Chanyeol couldn’t stop a smile from forming. 

Only for him to splutter when Baekhyun teasingly added “Your chance at what exactly, though?” the smaller still a bit meek, nut the mischievous twinkle in his eyes couldn’t be denied.

And when the smaller giggled through his spluttering, eyes once again forming adorable crescents – Chanyeol couldn’t help but think of the word “ _ lovely _ ”.

**~**

Luckily, Chanyeol hadn’t majorly fucked up after that anymore, but instead managed to grow closer to the petite fine arts major. 

It had been slow, at the beginning; Baekhyun seemingly torn between freely being himself and still being caught up in his meekness, while Chanyeol had to learn to deal with being confronted with Baekhyun’s status time and time again. 

It wasn’t that Baekhyun rubbed it in in any way or flaunted his wealth around; he didn’t seem to care much for it at all. 

But it showed in the small details.

Them going out, into a café or restaurant Baekhyun had suggested, only for Chanyeol to arrive there and realize the prizes were  _ way _ out of his league; places Baekhyun could frequently visit without worry while Chanyeol felt like it’d only take one more glass of water and he’d be in debt for the rest of his life.

An exaggeration, maybe. Probably. At least he hoped so. 

It had taken Chanyeol’s stomach growling after he had refused to order more than a small salad with the excuse of ‘ _ I’m not hungry _ ’ leaving his lips prior for the third time for Baekhyun to realize what exactly the predicament was. 

Baekhyun had been terribly embarrassed by his thoughtlessness, as he’d said, and had ended up encouraging Chanyeol to get more to eat, saying he’d pay for both of them, that it’d be no trouble at all, which had in turn greatly embarrassed Chanyeol, because it wasn’t as if he  _ couldn’t  _ afford eating normally, just not in such an expensive ensemble. 

After that, it had been quiet between them for a bit – both feeling embarrassed and like they did something wrong for their own reasons, but with time they had managed to get past their social differences.

Chanyeol had learned to accept Baekhyun paying for him when they went somewhere more expensive, to see it as a sign of Baekhyun’s fondness of him instead of himself being a burden, and Baekhyun had learned to see what’d be too much for Chanyeol’s pride, and that the taller didn’t always need expensive restaurants but was also more than happy with Baekhyun cooking for him, the obvious fondness in the taller’s gaze never failing to make him blush.

It hadn’t taken long until fondness had turned into something more – until it had turned into love; it having been a grey autumn day, weather not good enough for the sun to shine and not bad enough for rain to endlessly fall, when they’d taken a walk; Baekhyun basically buried into Chanyeol’s side with the taller’s arm around his waist pulling him close and spending warmth, when Chanyeol had stopped walking; Baekhyun curiously looking up at him.

Chanyeol had looked at him, taken in the long lashes, the strands of hair fluffily reaching above his eyes, and before he knew it he’d cupped the smallers face; hearing his breath hitch as he glanced at Baekhyun’s lips, giving him a questioning gaze, to which a shaky sigh had escaped Baekhyun’s lips before he’d nodded and closed his eyes; a chuckled huff escaping Chanyeol before he’d bent down and connected their lips.

That had been their first kiss. The first of many.

They’d become each others most important person, begun to trust the other, with no restriction, to rely on each other and, most importantly, love each other.

Baekhyun had learned everything about Chanyeol, had begun to understand his dislike of the rich (had hoped he’d never acted like that, though Chanyeol was always fast to reassure him), and had found even more admiration for him when he saw him working his job, had learned about the financial situation of his, as well as about his dream to help people, to become a doctor; had learned that although sometimes brash, Chanyeol could be easily flustered, and had a tendency to scoff and turn away to hide it when he blushed. Had learned this and more, had begun to  _ truly know  _ the older. 

Chanyeol had become his comfort, the person where he felt safest with. 

And Chanyeol too had gotten to know everything about Baekhyun – how precious he was, always carrying this aura of delicate elegance with him, that he actually loved cooking and that, although used to luxury, he didn’t need it as long as he had Chanyeol with him; learned all of his silent signs, his nervous gestures, the twitch of his lips which meant he was annoyed, the way he bit his lip when he got shy, or happy.

And he learned about his family. 

Baekhyun hadn’t wanted to introduce him to them, and at first Chanyeol had wondered if it was because of his status, if maybe Baekhyun was ashamed to bring someone in from a lower class than himself; dark thoughts and doubts having swirled around in his mind even if he hadn’t wanted to consider them, until finally it had burst out one night, which had ended in a short argument and eventually them sitting down, Baekhyun sideways in Chanyeol’s lap while the taller encouragingly held on to him, feeling that he needed the encouragement of his presence as he got ready to tell Chanyeol what he’d avoided to talk about for so long.

“My father,” he’d begun to say, eyes low, focused on their intertwined hands, voice quiet, not yet a whisper but close, “he doesn’t like me very much.”

And Chanyeol had listened, had done his best to stay calm during Baekhyun’s talking, to steady him when he seemed close to tears, and had hugged him at the end, telling him he was much more than his father would ever know.

Baekhyun’s father. CEO of Byun Enterprises. Byun Jungwoo. 

Byun Jungwoo, as Chanyeol found out from what Baekhyun told him, had always seen his second son as useless. 

_ Why cant you be like your brother, Baekbeom  _ was a phrase Baekhyun had become acquainted with fast; always being too weak, too stupid, too dumb in his fathers eyes.

Too useless.

At least until he’d turned 16 – his father had him called into his working room; Baekhyun long disillusioned enough to stop hoping for a change, to stop hoping for his fathers love, even if a small part still desperately did. 

His father had gone around him, circled him like a piece of meat, tsked when Baekhyun’s eyes had been stuck on the ground; roughly grabbing his chin – not caring if he’d cause pain.  

Only when he’d managed to force eye contact had he begun to speak; showering Baekhyun with the same insults he’d heard all his life, he’d grown accustomed to, although it didn’t make them hurt less.

_ Weak. Stupid. Useless.  _ Until – “But you’re pretty”. His father had turned Baekhyun’s head to the side then, inspecting his face, Baekhyun not knowing how to react, how to take the words.

“You’re pretty indeed” his father had repeated, “maybe you won’t be as useless as I thought.”

And from that day on Baekhyun had been trimmed to become the representation of Byun Enterprises;  _ Be pretty  _ becoming the words haunting him.

Don’t think, be pretty. Don’t talk, be pretty. Don’t act – just be pretty. 

Be elegant. Be beautiful. Be a pretty, mindless doll and represent the company. 

That had become his new, unwanted purpose, given by his father, following Baekhyun everywhere – even into choosing his major. 

“Physics?” his father had laughed, shaking his head and giving Baekhyun the demeaning gaze he was used to. “You really think I’d let you study anything? Physics isn’t that easy – do you even think you’d get through with your stupidity? A pretty face can open man doors, but not all, and definitely not those. You’re not worthy enough of such a major.”

He’d turned around then, not caring for the tears building in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Besides, I already decided what you should study. You’ll major in fine arts. You are talentless, dumb – useless, in almost all aspects. But luckily, you’re pretty – and you’ll excel at being pretty. You’ll be the perfect representation, because that’s all you can be.”

And that had been it. Baekhyun’s future had been decided, and t didn’t matter what Baekhyun wanted, what Baekhyun thought. 

After all, he should be nothing but a mindless, pretty doll.

Chanyeol had held him, had let him cry and cried with him, had kissed his forehead and cupped his face, had told him he was so much more than just a pretty face, so much more than his jerk of a father could even ever fathom.

They became each others strength; Chanyeol holding Baekhyun and reassuring him when his fathers words came back to haunt him, when he came back after having had to accompany him to some event and act as the pretty doll his father wanted him to be.

And Baekhyun held Chanyeol through his insecurities, through his doubts; made sure that Chanyeol never got too caught up in them. Because it was hard.

It was hard to have the younger pay for him when they were out on dates, because although he knew Baekhyun did it gladly, that he didn’t mind, Chanyeol did; it was hard, knowing he couldn’t give Baekhyun luxurious presents for anniversaries, knowing Baekhyun was in another league, was above him – even if the smaller was always fast to say otherwise, to cup Chanyeol’s face and tell him that Chanyeol wasn’t worth any less, that he didn’t care about how much money he had or didn’t have. 

Still, it was hard ignoring the whispers of other people seeing them together – saying Chanyeol was a gold-digger, that Baekhyun deserved better, deserved someone from his own class.

On the nights where such doubts seemed to overwhelm Chanyeol, to ring through his mind and haunt him till he’d be unable to fall asleep, Baekhyun was the one holding him, pulling him close and running his fingers through his hair, humming soft melodies and whispering small confessions of love to him, until Chanyeol would relax and eventually fall asleep, feeling loved in Baekhyun’s arms.

They were perfect for each other. They were happy, through the hardships and through everything, they managed to stay strong and love each other, to be perfect in their world. 

Until that fateful day.

**~**

If someone asked, Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to retell how he got where he’d been standing – it was a blur.

A blur he frankly didn’t care for, because here was, sitting across from Baekhyun’s father, Byun Jungwoo, in said mans office, doing his best to not fiddle with the collar of his things or his hands under the scrutinizing gaze of Byun Jungwoo. 

This wasn’t where he’d expected he’d end up this day – but upon exiting work, two men had stopped him, asked if he was Park Chanyeol, and then told him they were sent by Byun Jungwoo with the task to bring him.

So here he was. 

“So” Byun Jungwoo drawled, breaking the silence. “You’re fucking my son?” 

Chanyeol had spluttered, but before he could say anything, the CEO had waved his hand and continued. “I understand it. He’s a pretty little thing. Better at keeping secrets than I thought, but I was bound to find out – I’ve got my sources. And if  _ I  _ am able to find out that you’re fucking with my son, so will others. And you understand I can’t let that happen, right?”

Byun Jungwoo stood up then, hands crossed behind his back for a moment, gazing at Chanyeol as if daring him to say something.

Chanyeol didn’t. his skin was itching with the desire to do  _ something _ , to at least yell at the man who’d brought Baekhyun nothing but pain and even now talked without any sign of care about his son – but he didn’t. 

The CEO scoffed, before suddenly rummaging in a drawer in his desk.

“As I said, I’m sure you understand I can’t let others know that my son is fraternizing with such a low life.” Without warning, the older man threw a bundle of money in front of Chanyeol. “So, take this and go. There are other pretty faces out there. Find someone else to fuck.”

Chanyeol stared at the money – he didn’t need to count to know that it was a lot. That he could probably buy a house wit this amount of money.

He looked up, meeting Byun Jungwoo’s smug gaze. 

Then, he pushed the money away. 

“Believe it or not – but I love your son, not just his face. And you can’t buy me. I won’t just leave because you throw money at me.”

The CEOs face hardened then, and he sat back down – holding Chanyeol’s gaze with his own intimidating one. 

“Listen” he said harshly “I can’t let my son be seen with someone like you. I hoped this would be easy, but if you need to make it harder…” he paused for a moment, before saying “if you don’t go, I could just send Baekhyun away. Send him to one of my sponsors, maybe. I’ve got quite a few saying how pretty he’s become. You don’t want that, do you?”

Chanyeol had stiffened in his seat – desperately wanting to yell  _ you wouldn’t do that, you wouldn’t basically sell your own son  _ – but he’d heard Baekhyun’s stories.

He’d seen Baekhyun’s tears.

He knew Byun Jungwoo wouldn’t hesitate to give Baekhyun away against his will- 

And he couldn’t let that happen. 

He couldn’t. 

Byun Jungwoo was a powerful man, and they couldn’t just hide – he’d find them. 

And Baekhyun – Baekhyun had already gone through so much. He couldn’t let this happen to him.

He took a shaky breath, seeing the CEOs confident smirk, the mocking glint – but he couldn’t do anything.

So he bit his lip, and nodded.

“I’ll be gone by tomorrow” he solemnly said “I’ll tell him goodbye today, and by tomorrow-“   
“No. You’ll go now. No saying goodbye, no last words.” The CEO interrupted “You’ll leave your phone here and won’t contact him again. One of my drivers will drive you to another city, far away – now. Baekhyun won’t know about any of this and think you disappeared, left him – and in turn I won’t give him to one of my sponsors.”

Chanyeol swallowed, tears burning at his eyes – but he nodded.

Everything for Baekhyun to be safe. Everything so he didn’t have to suffer.  

Even if that meant having to suffer himself. 

Besides – maybe Baekhyun  _ would _ find someone who could offer him more.

This was for the best. Yes.

No matter how much his heart hurt, how much it felt as if being squeezed.

Baekhyun’s father chuckled, throwing a bit more money to Chanyeol.

“Take it. With it you can surely pretend you’re more than a low dog in your new city.”

Chanyeol took it, and hated himself.

It was when he was sitting in the car, tears blurring his vision, that he whispered “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I love you. Please be happy.”

Crying with the thought of how Baekhyun’s voice, Baekhyun’s smiles, Baekhyun’s gestures, Baekhyun – wouldn’t be in his future anymore, but only in his memories.

Crying thinking about how he hadn’t known that the last night would be the last time he’d be able to hold Baekhyun – at the thought that if he’d known, he would’ve held him tighter; would’ve whispered more than that one, sleepy ‘Love you’.

Crying at knowing he’d never see Baekhyun again.

**~**

It was an irony indeed, Chanyeol thought, leaning against the wall and swiping sweat away from one of his brows.

An irony that right now he’d saved the man who had separated him and the only man he’d ever loved.

The man he still loved -never stopped loving, never stopped thinking of. 

Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair – he was tired, so, so tired. 

Ironically, this had been his most perfect operation yet. 

Finally stepping out of the operating room – the nurses having brought Byun Jungwoo to a room minutes ago already – he rubbed his neck, planning to just go to his office, change clothes, and go home. He couldn’t stay in this hospital right now. 

At least that had been the plan – until his eyes fell on the people in the waiting area.

On Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol froze. 

It was really him. He was still as beautiful as 12 years ago. 

12 years. 12 years without a single glance of Byun Baekhyun – and now he was here. 

He couldn’t do this. 

He couldn’t just suddenly reappear and tear Baekhyun down.

He’d just pretend he hadn’t seen him, that this hadn’t happened, walk right past him and get to his office – 

Baekhyun looked up, their eyes meeting, and Chanyeol’s breath hitched. 

He saw Baekhyun’s eyes widening in recognition, saw him standing up, and before he’d thought about it he’d gone and grabbed the smallers arm, pulling him with him into his office.

Before he’d fully closed the door, Baekhyun had already cried out – and the pure  _ anguish  _ in the sound broke Chanyeol’s heart.

Baekhyun was sobbing, fists pounding against Chanyeol’s chest, which didn’t hurt as much as having to see Baekhyun so destroyed, so devastated.

“how could you-“ Baekhyun cried, sobbed out, still continuing to hit Chanyeol, even if his blows weren’t anything near strong. “You just disappeared – I searched for you, but you were gone, you just  _ left  _ me, Chanyeol! I didn’t know what to do- you didn’t answer any calls, you didn’t get home, you just – and n-now, now you’re here?! 12 years later?!”

Baekhyun gradually stopped hitting Chanyeol, instead sinking to the ground – Chanyeol holding him, getting to his knees as well; sorrowfully gazing at Baekhyun, who looked at him with tears streaming down his face, whose hands were holding onto Chanyeol’s arm as if to make sure he was really there. 

“What did I do? Why did you go?” the smaller finally whimpered, tears continuously falling, endlessly wetting his cheeks “why did you just disappear? I lo-loved you-“ breaking down at that, sobbing even more “I never stopped hoping you’d come back – I ne-never, never stopped loving you-“

Chanyeol, whose own cheeks were wet from his tears, from crying with Baekhyun for the 12 years spent apart, the 12 years separated, not saying anything – instead cupping the smallers face, bending down and pressing their lips together. 

Their first kiss, after 12 years.

**~**

They cried. Chanyeol told Baekhyun everything, told him what his father had threatened to do, held Baekhyun as they both sobbed for the 12 years lost, for the 12 yeas torn apart – for the 12 years spent still in love, craving each other.

Baekhyun – Baekhyun was devastated, but not surprised. Not really, even if he wanted to be – he should’ve known his father would get behind it, that it was only a matter of time. 

They talked – Baekhyun sitting in Chanyeol’s lap, while the taller held him close, both clinging to each other as if one of them could disappear into thin air any second. 

They talked, until they didn’t have any tears left to cry, until Baekhyun fell asleep in Chanyeol’s lap, after a promise had left his lips. 

_ This time we’ll stay together.  _

Yes, Chanyeol thought, caressing the youngers face.

This time they’d stay together.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~**  _ Epilogue _ **~**

_ 5 Years later _

Baekhyun bit his lip, concentrating – fully focused on the soufflé he was trying to make, brows furrowed in absolute fixation, not a sound leaving his lips safe for his quiet breathing –

That was, until a squeal escaped him, feeling arms around his waist suddenly lifting him, and he laughed, slapping one of the arms. 

“Yeol! I told you to stop doing that out of nowhere! You scared me!” 

Giggling clashing with his scolding words, which led Chanyeol to chuckle as well, letting the younger down again.

Turning around, Baekhyun smiled up at Chanyeol, who had caged him in against the kitchen sink, at a safe distance from the Soufflé.

“Hey, Love” Chanyeol greeted, adoring smile decorating his lips, kissing the corner of Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun’s eyes were soft as he returned the greeting, playfully saying “Hey babe. How was work?”

Chanyeol reaching up to play with one of Baekhyun’s strands. “awful. I was way too long away from you. Thought of you the whole time.”

Baekhyun rolling his eyes though everybody could see the pink blush decorating his cheeks, in turn making Chanyeol coo out “You’re too cute”, which led to Baekhyun swatting his chest with a small smile.

They were happy, finally. 

They could finally be perfect for each other again. 

They could finally love each other again.

-

It had been hard, at first – the confrontation with Byun Jungwoo, the fight for their love – 

But they succeeded. 

They hadn’t been about to be torn apart again after finally having found each other again.

They wouldn’t let go again.

Byun Jungwoo hadn’t been happy – the fact that Chanyeol had managed to work his way up, to become a well respected doctor, hadn’t impressed the man in the slightest. 

Then again – impressing the cruel man that had tormented Baekhyun and torn them apart was the last thing Chanyeol wanted to do. 

The CEO had threatened to cut Baekhyun off, to forget that he was his son, and they knew he was serious – 

But Baekhyun didn’t care. He wanted Chanyeol, he wanted his love that he’d never been able to forget and that had never been able to forget him.

And in the end – it wasn’t too hard, separating from his father. If anything, it was freeing. 

The start had been harder as well – while Chanyeol did make a good amount of money now, it still wasn’t nowhere near what Baekhyun was used to.

He didn’t complain, though – because he was happy. 

Both of them were.

And this time they’d stay together – that’s what they’d promised each other, after all.

And they did.

  
  



End file.
